Trapped
by 0912467
Summary: What happens when two best mates are locked in the same prison, in the same cell?
1. Chapter 1: Kickin' the dust

**Chapter one: Kickin' the dust**

That morning I walked into my Debates class, my whole life changed. At the time everything seemed normal. I mean, the teacher, Mr Roberts, was his usual grumpy self and there was the typically large amount of essay papers but something was wrong. To be more exact, someone was wrong. Jack wasn't there. He never missed class or pulled a fake sickie. No matter how much disliked Mr Roberts, he always made sure he was on time for school. Weird, I thought, as I sat down at my desk.

"Right, today we are debating about violence in movies. Acceptable or not?"

Many people, especially the boys, protested that it was fine and they enjoyed it. A few of the classier girls argued that it was a bad influence to young people. I just sat there and trailed off into my own mysterious thoughts.

"Kim, you're up!" I jumped and casually walked up to the front. I didn't partially care about the subject but whatever, I'd give it my best shot.

"I think it is of course acceptable because then what would happen to all our horror movies nowadays. It is part of the enjoyment in movies and," I nodded at the boys "it isn't a bad influence because otherwise if a gun was pointed at us we would just stand as still as lemons. Therefore," I concluded "definitely acceptable."

Slowly clapping flooded the classroom and I tried to give my best, I- don't- care face. Secretly I was impressed with my efforts since the minute before I was thinking about my absent crush. And now I was back at it. Where _was_ Jack?

The school bell rang clear and the chatter of pupils was deafening. I quietly exited and went outside. My sister Jennie was there.

"I think there's something you need to see." She said gently. Then she saw my confused expression and added, "It might explain a few things."She carefully guided me down the street and passed my the local paper. By now I was just passed confused. Then I saw the headline.

**14-YEAR-OLD THEFT STOLE AN OURAGING AMOUNT OF MONEY. JACK ANDERSON, THE CHILD ROBBER.**

I gasped and kicked up a load of dust from the ditch nearby. "But… he… he wouldn't!" I stammered.

"Come on, Hun. I'll take you to see him in jail."

"JAIL?" I exclaimed in horror. "You mean…?"

"Yes. Your best friend has been arrested."

The local prison was dark and ominous. And full of burly and loud people. I hated to think that Jack was trapped in here with only himself to blame. I choked down the tears and continued down the long hallway. Jennie's eyes were filled with sympathy and I k new that she understood.

"Jack. Visitors for ya!" A loud voice boomed and slowly Jack came to meet us/

"Jack!" I ran up and flung my arms around his neck. We both looked shocked at my forcefulness but I didn't care. I don't think he did either. We sat down and I looked into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Why, Jack, why?"

He looked sheepish and out of nowhere, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm skint, okay? My mum has been ill for awhile but none of us had enough money to pay for treatment. Now it's just worse though. All the cash has been found and my mum needs me. They wouldn't listen though. They just wouldn't…" he trailed of in a tumble of sobs and embarrassment. I didn't say anything, but sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Jack. You've got friends who get it."

"No." Jack said, "No one does."

**And voila! Not really a cliff-hanger but the best I can do. Reviews, reviews, reviews. I have as much joy out of them as I do chocolate so leave me a nice batch of them. Thanks guys, until the next chapter…**

**Bye! x**


	2. Chapter 2: Kickin' the love

**Chapter two: Kickin' the walls**

"**You're time's up!" Bellowed a guard behind us. **

"**Come on," Said Jennie "We need to go anyway…"I stood up and said goodbye to Jack. He responded by burrowing his head further in his hands. It almost made me feel the slightest bit better that he didn't want me to leave. Almost.**

**I took a deep breath and held Jennie's hand. She squeezed it and blew a kiss to Jack. **

"**I hope your mum gets well soon." **

**Jennie was always cool about everything. Unlike me, she didn't have a major panic reaction when Jack broke the news. She just comforted us both and led me outside in her usual sisterly way. I loved her for that. **

**Later on that day, when both me and Jennie were in bed, I sneaked into her room and lay there silently on her comfy plush white carpet.**

"**Jennie?" I whispered. I could see my breath and it was August.**

"**Yeah?" She replied quietly. "You should be asleep.""I can't sleep, you should know that Jen.""I do, I am still getting over it myself. I can't imagine what it's like for you." she sympathised.**

"**You love him…" She added in a murmur**

**I knew for a fact that there was no point in denying it. It was hardly difficult to realise and I guess I didn't care. Not now. Not now I had a plan.**

"**Jennie, will you help me?""Depends," She said "Depends on what you want."**

**I took a deep breath. I had all trust in my sister but maybe this was taking it too far. It was stupid, I knew, but it was my only chance. 'No second thoughts.' I told myself silently 'You gotta do this.'**

"**I want to do something bad to be with Jack. You said yourself that I loved him and I really do, Jen. Please help, I can't do it on my own. It's for both of our sakes, not just mine. I'm not that selfish I promise I just need to make sure he's okay."Everything went silent. My breath was like thick clouds now; swirling around me and dissolving in air. There was the soft creaking of the old wooden door, then nothing. I waited impatiently and agitatedly, my nails were hardly existent now I had nibbled through them so much. My parents were out that night, just as well, since whether or not Jennie would help I was going to do it. **

"**I'm sorry, honey, but I can't and neither can you. Look I know you feel for him but you can't do that. It's to risky."**

**I sighed disappointed. Okay, devastated. My sister was sixteen and the coolest 'adult' I knew. She always watched rom-coms with me and gave me secret helpings of chocolate when our parents backs were turned. So I just couldn't disobey her. I had full respect for her and I didn't want to let her down. But it was a simple question who I cared more about**

**Jack Or Jennie?**

**My mind was made up.**

"**Fine," I huffed, trying to sound upset and distraught. "I'll go back to my own room."**

"**It's okay," Jennie said softly "You can stay."**

"**Er… no it's okay. Seriously, I need to think."I got up and tiptoed out of the room. Jennie looked confused and shook her head.**

"**Look, I'm sorry." She said "But beating yourself up about isn't going to help anything."**

**I shut the door to my room with a bang and twisted the lock till it was so tight. I leant against my bedside table and climbed up onto my bed. Then I opened the window, as far as it would go, and jumped.**

**I landed safely but with a powerful bump. I rubbed my bruised butt and stood up and brushed off the dirt. Next I walked through the woods below my bedroom. I looked up at the ominous trees and decided to go back; I couldn't do this. I ran and ran and ran into my parents.**

"**Mom?""Kim?"**


	3. Chapter 3: Kickin' my legs, screaming

**Chapter three: Kickin' my legs, screaming**

They both looked at me, part shocked and part terrified. Their little girl was covered in mud and had a large, yellowing bruise on her arm. She was also out in the dark at past midnight when she should be in bed. I could see why they grounded me for a month.

"Kim?" My father repeated "W-why?"

Mom was clearly speechless. Her eyes were burning into my face until I had to look away. My heart plummeted down to my sneakers and I tried out my apologies in my head.

'I was taking a walk' No, that is just a piece of rubbish. Um… it was 1:30 in the morning.

'I fell' Well that was a stupid excuse.

'I'm trying to save the most important guy in my world's life by doing bad to make good. He doesn't deserve jail. He only meant to help his mum so it's breaking my heart to see him behind bars.' The truth was kinda blunt.

Instead I found my feet, found the nearest wall, ran and jumped.

Now I was at the top of the wall. It was so high and I was toppling, my feet barely touching the bricks. Next to me was a cola bottle. It was only small but from my height it could do a fair bit of damage. Suddenly it felt like I was on a cartoon and a light bulb was above my head, flashing like crazy. I had an amazing idea that could do a hell of a lot of wrong but it was a moment I couldn't let pass. So I did it. I threw the bottle at my dad's head, a perfect aim I must say. He fell right down and I knew I hadn't made a good decision.

"Robert?" My mom gasped.

I got down as soon as I could to see what damage I had done. My father was lying stone cold on the pavement, hardly breathing. Tears were running down my mom's cheeks and I couldn't bear that.

"I-I-I didn't mean to!" I struggled. I was past sentences. I was past crying. I didn't know that it would end up so bad.

The doctor, as called for, arrived immediately. The chair my father was standing on whilst trying to call me down, lay battered on the floor with only two legs remaining and blood trickling down the seat.

"The chair made all the difference." Doc explained, "He may have a concussion as this pavement is rock hard. You may want to take…" The doctor had hardly finished when a ear-blasting siren screamed through the air. Two men dragged me away in handcuffs whilst I kicked my legs, screaming.

**Cliffy! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review! Please!**

**Kate xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Kim?

**Chapter four: Kim?**

I tried as hard as possible to wrench myself from out of the policemen's grasp. It wasn't until long after that I realised I had succeed in my challenge. Right now I was completely oblivious to anything aside the fact I was going to prison and I had caused serious injury to my Dad. Aside the fact that two strangers had strapped cold metal around my wrist and dragged me away.

The jails in America are tough. I mean I understand that no prison is exactly nice but my local prison is vile. Especially the people. When I was shoved in a grotty cell with nothing but a scrappy bed and a grotty lamp that produced a glimmer of dim light but soon vanished, I was so ashamed. It didn't even have a mini TV. I lay down on the dirty bed in exasperation. It creaked and tumbled from side-to-side. God, it was going to be even worse than I thought. I tried to think of the next day that I would spend mostly with Jack and surprised he would be. It didn't occur to me that he might be depressed or upset to see me in Prison, I just thought that he'd be glad. Well, I had no idea.

**6:30 AM the next day**

_Jack's POV_

I woke up in the same foul mood as every day I spent. Every thought I was awkward and I guess they didn't think what can of mess was exploding in my head. I rubbed my eyes and waited for the guards to come open my cell. They normally do it earlier than 6:30 but there was a rumour that someone else joined us last night. I guess we're getting popular.

Finally at the late time of 7:00 the guards opened my little room but they did not let me leave.

"Jack Anderson, as you should know, two criminals joined us last night. One has, er… emotional difficulties." I shuddered "And we are full up. Therefore the other one will join you."

And that is when Kim appeared at the door.

**Short but effective, right? Sorry, if you want them to be longer then just say. :**

**Review,**

**Bye,**

**Kate x**


	5. Sorry guys!

**Hey guys! So I am SUPER sorry that I have not updated in forever, but I haven't forgotten you guys! One of the main reasons I have been taking a break is because I no longer watch Kickin' it (I know, sorry!) So I decided to make a new account with different shows and fingers crossed I'll be more dedicated! It will still be called Everyhing101 (I'll call this account something stupid like xxxxxXxxxx) Hope you enjoyed Xmas and I hope you'll check out my new account x**


End file.
